People spouting howdy neighbor
by SweetNightmaresShades
Summary: This will be a series of South Park characters pair with Reader. I might do request depending how well the other stories go. But I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Snapchat- Craig Tucker x Reader

L/O/H- length of hair

E/C- Eye color

Y/N- Your name

….

"(Y/N), how you think you did on the test?" Wendy asks me as we both walk down the busy hallway of South Park High. I shift my (E/C) to my friend as I gave her a weak smile.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'll be happy if I got C." I said softly as I gave a nervous giggle. Wendy rolls her eyes as she softly nudges me as she giggles.

"Oh, come on (Y/N). You're an honor student and you've been studying for weeks I'm sure you got an A!" She said happily as we made it over to the other girls who stood at Wendy's locker. They are surrounding Bebe as they chat among themselves.

"Hey, what you guys looking at?" I call out as I made it to my group of friends. Red makes room for the both of us to join the circle.

"We are looking at Nicole's snapchat. Token took her to Beyoncé Formation concert for her birthday and it is awesome!" She explains to me and Wendy as we watched the 15 second videos of Beyoncé dancing and singing and a few pictures of Nicole and Token at the concert enjoying themselves.

"Wow, Token really does spoil her! They are so cute, I wish I had a boyfriend like that!" Jessie gushes happily making the rest of the girls hum in agreement. Nicole snap videos ends and Bebe looks over at me with her hazel eyes.

"Speaking of boyfriends, (Y/N), I heard Craig got detention again for fighting with Cartman. Seriously, why do you even date him? He's always getting into trouble and he is basically failing every class he has! You deserve much better than him." Bebe lectures me…again. I did my best not to roll my eyes at her, she always complains about Craig being a bad guy, or not being good enough for me. Honestly I'm getting sick of it.

"I agree, (Y/N). You are a sweet, funny and extremely smart girl. And guys like Craig aren't healthy for a girl like you." Wendy chimes as she places her hand on my shoulder. I glance over at my friends and gave them a weak smile.

"I appreciate your concern guys, but Craig is a really sweet guy. He may not show it around school, but when it's the two of us he is a completely different person. He's funny, he's sweet and he can be really silly." I muse happily as I thought about the silly things Craig has said and done around me. I heard Annie scoff as she rolls her green eyes.

"Are you sure we are talking about the same Craig Tucker?" She asks with a taunting tone.

"Yes, we are. And I'll prove it to you guys, check your snaps later tonight and I'll show you." I said with determination to the other girls.

"Babe." I heard a monotone voice call out in my direction; we all turn around to see Craig coming towards me. I smile softly as I hug all my friends' good-bye.

"Don't forget to check my story." I mutter to them as I walk over to my boyfriend. I tip toe and kiss his cheek as he wraps h an arm around my shoulder.

"I heard you got detention, again." I state as we walk out the school and to the parking lot.

"Yeah, Cartman was teasing Tweek all day, so I punched him it mouth. I swear to God that guy is annoying." He grumbles with irritation as he scowls ahead. I gave him a soft smile as I cup his chin and tilt his head down as I peck his lips. Craig quickly returns my affection and held me closer to his side. After a while I broke the kiss and stroke his cheek.

"Awe, you're such a good friend, but maybe don't resort to violence's next time." I coo to him as we made it to his 2006 navy blue Toyota. I sat in the passenger seat as he got into the driver seat, we buckle ourselves in and he began to drive to his house. I turn on the road and the song 'See You Again' began to play. I smile happily as I began to sing along to the song softly while Craig would bob his head softly. I pulled out my phone and began to record myself singing on snapchat.

"Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again. When I see you again-"

"AAH OH, AAH OH, WOOOOH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH!" I was cut off by Craig when he started to sing loudly and obnoxiously to this part of the song. I look at the camera shock as he did so and I did my best not to laugh loudly as I covered my mouth. The 15 second ended and I quickly put the video on my story to share with my friends before Craig notices.

watch?v=4S5wHfVfw2s

….

"Y/N!" Lily cried as I enter Craig's house. I smile happily as I kneel down and open my arms to embrace the little girl.

"Hey, sweetie!" I greeted Craig's little sister and squeezed the girl as I picked her up.

"Hello, (Y/N) how are you darling?" Laura welcomed me as she joins the hug.

"I am well Laura and the food smells good!" I complimented as I place the young girl down carefully on the floor, but she still held my hand as she tugs me to the dining room where Thomas sat.

"I'm glad you can join us, (Y/n)!" Thomas says as he gave me a hug and I happily returned it. I sat next to Craig and we began to eat dinner. I talked with Craig's parents happily about school and our day, after we finished eating dinner Craig took my hand and led me to his room.

Once there I took off my jacket and shoes and lay on his bed as I sigh softly. Goodness, I'm full! Suddenly I then felt an add weight on the bed and I open my eyes to stare in bored grey blue eyes. Craig hovers over me with his legs straddling my hips downs. I felt my cheeks burn at how close he is to me. He leans down closer to me till the tips of our nose touch, I close my eyes expecting a kiss, but I felt him flick my forehead instead.

"OW, hey!" I yelp softly as I snap open my eyes. But I saw a sheet of paper in front of me. I sat up and grab the sheet in front me, my eyes widen happily as I look at him.

"You passed your math test!" I cheer as I tackle him back on the bed. I heard him chuckle as I did so. It was my turn to straddle his hips down as I squeak happily. I've been helping Craig get his grades up for the past two years we've been together, but for some reason he struggles with a math, but he passed one of his major math test!

"Oh baby I'm so proud of you! You did it!" I lean down and kiss him on the lips. Craig returns the kiss as he ran his hands up my thigh, I squeak softly.

"Now Craig not with your parent's here." I state teasingly as I got up. I lie next to him and open my snapchat to take a selfie with Craig.

"Hold up your test and smile." I order happily. Craig sighs as he rolls his eyes, but did as he was told. I lean over and press my lips against his cheek as I took the picture. Once done I look at the image. Craig is smiling softly at the camera as he shows his test that has an 86 on it and I am kissing his cheek. I added some stars and heart emoji's before I sent the picture to my story.

…

"This is too complicated, babe. How the fuck do you have time to do this?" Craig complains as he tries to braid my hair. I giggle as I sat still as he did his best to weave my (L/O/H), but he is struggling. I didn't say a word, he was just being a piss baby about it, and sides he's adorable when he whines! I sneakily pull out my phone, I open snapchat and began to record him.

"This shit is way too much fucking work, wait, wait…HAHA fucking did it! Bomb, how you like me know hair, you just been tamed!" He cries out happily with a large smile as he examines his work with pride. I giggle happily at his enthusiasm, I stop recording and post the video.

After braiding my hair, he let braid his hair which is a bit difficult since his hair is shorter than mine, but I've managed. I made ten braids and tied them with pink elastic bands Lily let me borrow. Once I was done I took a quick picture and put a caption reading- 'Bae, let me do his hair' with a heart emoji.

…..

"Sit." Craig says softly as he crouches in front of Stripes. He has been training the small animal basic things such as sit, lie down, roll over and play dead. So far he is unsuccessful with any of the tricks, but he remain determine to train his guinea pig. I smile as Stripes squeaks as he looks away from Craig.

"Hey, don't you sass talk me mister." He says in a stern tone as he points at the guinea pig, in return Stripes squeaks again.

"Such foul language!" He cries out in mocking tone as he fell on his bottom dramatically.

"I give you 9 years of my life and this is how you repay me?" Craig 'whimpers' as he covers his face with his hands and mutters other things that has been muffle. I roll my eyes playfully as I watch Stripes look at Craig's direction. With a squeak, the small pet sat and squeaks again gaining Craig's attention. The tall boy looks up and smiles happily when he saw Stripes sitting.

"At long last!" he shouts out happily as he pets Stripes tiny head.

"I'll give you extra dessert tonight!" He promises as he gushes over his pet as he baby talks the animal. I smile happily as I post the third video of the interaction onto my story.

…

I check the time to see it is 7:15 P.M and Craig is in the shower, so I decide to go to his closet, I grab one of his blue pull over sweater that is way too big on me and one of his old chullo hats. I look myself over in the mirror and scrunch up my face. I look so awkward all covered up like this. So I took off my pants and cast them to the side. Craig sweater went slightly above the knees, so I wasn't exposing anything I shouldn't. I whip out my smartphone and began to take a selfie in Craig's full length mirror. Once I finally capture a picture I like of me, I put a caption- 'Don't I look cute in bae hat and sweater? 'And I quickly post it on my story.

"Well, this is a special surprise~." Craig nasally voice purrs in my right ear as he wraps his arms around me, making me blush. I giggle happily as I press back into his bare chest feeling the steam radiating off him from his shower through the sweater.

"I like wearing your stuff, they are so warm." I coo back as I set up my phone to take another selfie.

"Smile." I sang out to him. Craig smirks as he bends down to place his chin on my right shoulder and he held me closer to him as I smile happily to the camera. Click and post. I crane my neck to the side and press my lips against his for another picture that he happily took with me. Click and post. When I was done I turn fully around in his arms to deepen the kiss. I stood on my tip toes as I wrap my arms around his neck. He easily slips his tongue in my mouth and moan softly into the kiss. I open my mouth wider letting his tongue explore my mouth easier. I softly tug his wet hair making him grunt softly, he quickly lift me up place me on his dresses pressing my back against the wall as he rub up my thighs. Shivers course through me at his touch and I broke the kiss as I tilt my head back allowing him to assault my neck. Craig uses his teeth to nip at my skin before sucking on it roughly. This made me whimper in pleasure as I squeeze my eyes shut tightly.

"Ah, Craig~." I whisper softly as I felt my body jerk with want, but after hearing Thomas call out for his wife downstairs I push Craig away from neck. I finally took the time to catch my breath as I stare at his eyes cloud with lust.

"Can we stop?" I ask him softly. Craig frowns slightly at my words, but he nods his head understanding I wasn't comfortable with having sex with his family home. I squeak softly when he lifts me up and he threw me on his bed. He lays down next me and wraps his arms around me pulling close. Our chests are press together as my face lay near to his neck. Craig leans in and kisses my forehead softly.

"Ok." He whispers as he closes his eyes. I smile happily as I snuggle with him. After a few minutes I pull out my phone to take a selfie of our current position, but before I could take a picture I heard him speak.

"Not that I am complaining, but why the sudden interest to document our relationship and post it on social media?" he asks softly as he peeks down at me with his piercing blue eyes. I squeak softly as my cheeks flushes with color. I've been caught, I didn't think he noticed!

"Well, uh, I wanted to prove something." I admit to him. This caught his interest as he arch his brows.

"To whom?" he asks curiosity. I sigh as I lean in closer to him.

"My friends. They think that you aren't good enough for me and that I should find someone else. I tell them many times that it is not true, but they don't listen. I know they are looking out for me because they think I'm this sweet, innocent girl who needs protecting when I don't. So I thought if I show them how you really are with me, that they leave me alone." I confess as I look up at him. Craig stares off into the distances as he lets this information sink in.

"Please, don't be mad." I beg as I hid my face in his neck. Craig chuckles weakly as he strokes my hair in a comforting manner.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at your stupid nosy friends. I'm just really happy that you didn't let their opinions influences our relationship. It shows you are your own person and can think for yourself without your friend's approval. And it is one of the many traits that I love about you." He says to me as he tilts my chin up making me look at him. Swiftly Craig once again traps my lips in a loving kiss as I wrap my arms and legs around him.

"I love you too."

….

-Craig POV-

I stare blankly at my ceiling as I thought over what (Y/N) told me. I knew I am a douche at school, but did her friends really think that poorly of me? Wow. When (Y/N) fell asleep I took her phone and place my thumb on her home button to unlock the device. Once it opens I scroll through her apps till I found her snapchat and open. I check her story and saw who viewed them. It seems like everyone in school has seen them. Good. I swipe left and turn the screen to face me and a sleeping (Y/N). I gave the phone a blank look before taking the picture and placing a caption. 'I'm going to set the record straight'. With that I post it.

I point a finger at my sleeping girlfriend. Clicks. 'U see this girl? I love her and I would do anything for her'. Post.

I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. Clicks.- 'She is my everything and if anyone fucks with her, you're fucking with me'. Post.

I look directly at the camera and gave a harsh glare. Click. –'I'm tired of u fuckers talking shit about our relationship. Now that u assholes got what u wanted.' Post.

I lift my middle finger to the camera not changing my facial expression. Click.- 'Leave us the fuck alone. (_/_/14)'. Post. Once I was done with that I lay back on the bed with a small smile on my face as I held you closer to me.

….

So I'm back in this fandom. Who knows how long :D! Hope you guys like it! I will be posting a Kenny one shot next! And I MAYBE taking request if this goes well! Please leave a comment below!


	2. Chapter 2

Teachers pet -Kenny McCormick x Reader

L/O/H- length of hair

E/C- Eye color

Y/N- Your name

…..

"Ok, can you move more to the left…no, no, no not that far too the left. Ok, now move to the right and you should get it...stop, stop, stop you got it! PERFECT!" I squeak happily. I smile softly as I watch Kenny hang Karen 'Happy Birthday' banner behind my desk in my classroom.

"Jeez, finally that took longer than expected." I heard Kenny muffle from his parka. I gave him a sweet smile before tending back to my desk that is decorated in a green plastic cover, a few purple and blue balloons and cute party hats.

"Well, I very much appreciate the help Kenneth. I'm sorry you had to rush all the way from work to the school to help me set up your sister birthday party. If I and your parents were on better terms, I would have celebrated at your family's house." I said to the boy as I set up Karen's cake. I put fifteen candles around the chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting. It has her name written in vanilla icing in cursive. Kenny shifts his icy blue eyes over to me as he chuckles softly under his breath. He easily takes off his hood; showing of his messy blonde hair that frames his handsome face beautifully. I blush softly as I gaze at Kenny while I admired his looks.

"Well, calling them and I quote "Drunken hillbillies who don't pay any attention to their children education" was not a good idea." Kenny reminds me as he approaches my desk. I gave a nervous smile as I fiddle with my fingers nervously.

"And I apologized for that. It was just very frustrating to have both your parents drunk during open house night when they picked up Karen report card. And it didn't help when your drunken father tried to flirt with me." I said bitterly as I thought back to that dreadful night. It was painstakingly uncomfortable. Kenny just grins seductively at me as he leans over my desk, being completely careful of the cake as he slowly closes in the space between us.

"But if it wasn't for that faithful night I wouldn't be able to meet the amazing teacher my little sister brags so much about at home. And I can honestly see why she has such a crush on you, Ms.(Y/L/N)~. I think I'm falling for you too." Kenny says softly as he gave me a wink. I felt my cheeks burn as I move away from him.

"Kenneth, this is highly inappropriate! I am your sister teacher." I said as I shift my (E/C) away from his direction as I cross my arms.

"Oh, come on, what's inappropriate about it? You're not my teacher and I'm 18. So if we wanted to date it would be legal." The blonde says as he stands back up straight as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Kenneth, I am 24 years old and you just turned 18. Beside shouldn't you be dating someone your own age?" I ask him still not looking at the handsome blonde man. But I soon felt a hand gently grab my chin, forcing me to turn my attention back up to the same piercing eyes that made my knees weak.

"I like my women mature, they don't play games. And besides why would I want to date anyone else when my soulmate is right in front of me?" he coos softly in my ear making me shiver softly. He presses against me making my back lean on the chalkboard. Kenny tucks a strand of my (H/C) behind my left ear as he gave me sincere expression.

"In the year I've known you, (Y/N), I've grown to have feelings for you. And I know you like me too, if you didn't you wouldn't let me be this close to you. I know you still think I'm a player, but I'm not that kid anymore and I would like to start a relationship with you." He says softly as he grabs my hands and lacing my fingers with his.

"You treat Karen like she is your own kid and you treat me like a person. Not like I'm some poor piece of shit, but a person who is equal to you and I love that! I know there is an attraction between us and don't know why you keep fighting it." Kenny mutters to me as he places his forehead against mine. I did my best to stay in control as I gaze into his piercing eyes. It is true what he said. I do like him, a lot; it just seems strange for a woman my age to date someone so young. Yes, our relationship would be completely legal, but there a six year age differences. Doesn't that seem creepy? I met Kenny a year ago for the second report card pick up and I was immediately attracted to him. When I would tutor Karen after school, Kenny would always pick her up and he would stay an extra half hour to talk and flirt with me, which I didn't mind. I also remember when Karen received a 100 on her math test; Kenny was so proud of her he wanted to go out to dinner to celebrate and insisted I come. I accepted his offer and I had so much fun with them. It was like we were a family.

I blink myself back to reality and stare and man before me.

"Kenny…It is not that simple. I am a teacher and you just graduated a year ago, it wouldn't look right. People will talk." I said softly as my eyes flickers from his eyes to his lips. I heard Kenny chuckle as he leans his lips dangerously closes to mine.

"Then let them talk. I could give two shits what anyone in this town thinks, all I care about is you and Karen." He says softly as he moves his hands to my hips and presses our hips together making me blush at the physical connect. I felt goosebumps going up my arms and legs as he did so.

"(Y/N)." Kenny mutters as his lips brush against mine making my body grow warmer.

"Y-yes?" I stutter out as I gently wrap my arm around his neck.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks softly. I felt his eyes gazing intensely at my lips which made me smirk as I toy with his hair making the taller man bite his lower lip. Before I could answer, I heard the door knob beginning to turn. I quickly shove Kenny away from me, just in time to see Karen standing in the doorway. Kenny regains his balance instantly and smiles widely.

"SURPRISE!" I and Kenny shout happily to the young girl. Karen's eyes instantly widen as a smile spreads across her face.

"Oh my God! Ms(Y/L/N), Kenny! You guys did this for me?" she asks happily rushing further into the classroom. I nod as I open my arms to embrace the girl in a hug.

"We sure did sweet heart!" I answer back happily. Kenny stands beside me and places a hand on his sister's head.

"Happy birthday squirt!" He cheers out making Karen look up at him. She lets go of me and squeezes the life out of Kenny.

"You said you had to work late today and you wouldn't be able to celebrate my birthday with me!" she says to him making Kenny chuckle.

"Eh, I lied. I wanted to surprise you!" he defends himself as he returns her hug. I smile at the two before going over to the cake and lighting up the candles.

"Let's sing happy birthday quickly before the fire alarm goes off." I instructed the two.

…

After singing happy birthday we began to eat the cake and chatting about our day. The sun quickly began to set, letting the moon guard the sky. Karen is playing with her new nerf rebelle arrow I got her as me and Kenny clean up the mess we made. After we finish, I lock up my classroom and we left the school building. Once we reach the parking lot, I stop in my tracks and look at the siblings.

"My car is in the shop, so I will be walking home. I hope you continue to have a happy birthday Karen and I will see you in class on Monday. Enjoy your weekend you two." I said as I wave them off, but before I could get far enough I felt someone grab my hand. I turn to see Kenny.

"You didn't really think I'd let you go home alone?" He asks as he arches his brows.

"Well, yes. I don't want you to walk me home since I live in the opposite direction of your house." I remind him as I place my free hand on my hip. A smirk tugs at the corner of Kenny's lips as he raises his hand and to shows me a pair of keys.

"Who said we're walking? I finally got enough money to pay off my car." He answers me excitedly. I gasp in shock, he finally got the car! He's been saving money for it for months!

"Kenny, congrats! You've finally got the car!" I say just as excited. He nods as he aims his car remote to a cherry red 1996 Honda, he clicks the button and the car beeps.

"Then what are we doing standing in the cold? Come on!" I cried as I tug Kenny and Karen with me in the direction of the car.

When we made it to the car, we got in the vehicle. Kenny buckles himself in the driver seat as I did same in the passenger seat.

"Everyone buckled in?" Kenny asks us and me and Karen chorused a 'yes'. Kenny turns on the automobile and proceeds to drive out the school parking lot.

It only took ten minutes to reach my apartment. Kenny parks in front of my building and I turn to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Kenny and congrats on your new car. And happy birthday again, Karen. Have a goodnight." I bid my farewell to them as I got out the car. I close the door softly and began to walk up the path to my apartment building.

-Kenny POV-

I sat in the car as I watch (Y/N) walk to her apartment building. My eyes drift from her beautiful (H/C) to her sweet ass. Damn she got a bubble butt.

"Why aren't you going after her?" A voice asks popping my thought bubble. I turn around in my seat to see my little sister smirking at me.

"What?" I ask as I blink several times. She rolls her dark blue eyes at me as she shook her head.

"Don't what me. I recall over hearing you in your room a couple months ago saying "when I get my car, I'm going to ask (Y/N) out." You got the car, but you didn't ask (Y/N) out." She says in a pointed tone. I lightly scowl her; nice to know she eavesdrops on me. I shift my eyes back over to (Y/N) who is buzzing in her password to the apartment building.

"And I saw you two getting real close in the classroom." She says in a teasing manner. I felt my face heat up as I press my forehead to the steering wheel. Of course she did.

"God, Karen." I groan out in embarrassment. I heard her giggle from behind me and it only made me sigh in defeat. She is right. I sat up straight and look ahead with determination in my eyes. I made a deal with myself to ask (Y/N) out when I got the car. I got the car, now it's time to get the girl!

"Thanks sis!" I said before unbuckling myself out my seat and rushing over to the door which you already walked through.

"(Y/N!)" I shout as I made it to the glass door. I knock on the glass and continue to shout your name and I quickly got your attention. You whip around and saw it was me. You began to walk back to the door and open it; before you could answer I wrap my arms around your frame and pull in you for a kiss. I close my eyes as I felt your soft plush lips press against mine in a sweet short kiss. But even though the kiss didn't last very long I could feel every fiber of my bean screaming happily. I knew you are the one! I was the first to pull away and I stare down at your shock facial expression. I chuckle as I kiss your forehead.

"Look (Y/N) I really like you and I want to show you how serious I am about us. So will you please let me take you out on a date this Saturday?" I plead to her as I lay my forehead against hers. My palms began to sweat from under my gloves as I wait for your responses. God, I've never felt this nervous asking someone out before! After a few seconds of silences you blink repeatedly before letting a smile form on your beautiful face. I felt you wrap your arms around my neck pulling me back down to your level.

"You know what...fuck what anyone thinks. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Kenny." And with that I chuckle happily and lift you up in my arms and plant another kiss on your lips.

….

I hope you guys enjoy this one shot! Please heart and comment! Next will be Tweek.


	3. Chapter 3

Tweek Tweak x Reader- Unbreakable smile

Tweek sat in the music room watching his friends practice for the talent show that is coming up. Craig is playing the guitar, Token is on bass and Clyde is on the drums and (Y/N) is the lead singer. The twitchy blonde focus is more on (Y/N). He smiles dreamily as he watches the beautiful girl sing passionately. Every time she sang he got goosebumps. Oh, how he wishes he could play beside her on the guitar instead of Craig. But he ruined that opportunity when he messed up every other second so he could watch her sing. Well, at least now he can really give her his undivided attention and that is more than enough for the teenager.

"Cause I know who I am, yeah I'm still the same

Just a California girl with big dreams

Thinking maybe they'll let me sing songs about real things

And baby who knows maybe I can sell out shows without taking off my clothes

God made me sexy I don't care if only I know

La da da da dee, you're not breaking me

La de da da da, ain't got time for ya

La da da da dee, you won't shatter me

La de da da da, got an unbreakable smile

I might be smiling, yes

But don't mistake kindness for weakness"

When the song finish Tweek stands up and claps loudly making (Y/N) smile widely as blush decorates her cheeks.

"Was that good?" She asks shyly making Tweek walk closer to her.

"Good? That was amazing!" He cries out happily as he grabs her soft hands into his rough ones. The other boys chuckle under their breath as they began to put the instruments away. They knew about the twitchy boy crush on (Y/N). Hell, everyone in school knew, except (Y/N).

"Thank you, Tweety! I'm so nervous about the show!" she says as she bounces gently making the blonde boy chuckle at her cute action.

"It's ok to be nervous (C/P/N)! But I know you'll do great!" he assures her.

"What would I do without you Tweety?" She asks as she pulls him in for a hug. Tweek instantly turns red at the contact, his palms began to sweat and he shook a bit more. Oh God! He shifts his green eyes to look at his friends who motion for him to hug the girl back. Token and Clyde even hug one another to demonstrate as Craig gave him two thumbs up. The blonde blush worsens as he slowly wraps his long arms around (Y/N) and embraces her closer to him. (Y/N) smiles softly as buries her face in the spazzy boy neck, he smells like coffee.

"U-uh you p-probably be f-failing math." He says in a teasing manner making (Y/N) laugh. Tweek watches his friends making kissy faces at him and this only made the boy scowl at them as he flips them off.

Ring a ding ding

Free period is over and now it is time to head to lunch. Tweek slowly lets go of (Y/N) so they could go eat. Eh, he already misses her body heat. The group of friends grabs their belongings and began to make their way to the cafeteria.

"Hey Tweek!" a voice shouts at him making the blonde jolt at the sudden noise. He turns around to see Stan flagging him down from the other end of the hallway. The rest of team Craig stops walking and they all look at Marsh. The quarterback made his way over to the group and he waves at all of them.

"Hey, guys. Tweek I need to talk to you…alone." He hints as he looks at Craig who stands protectively next to Tweek.

"Oh, ok. Uh, guys, you can go ahead, I'll catch up." Tweek says to his group, who look like they weren't going to move anywhere.

"Are sure?" Token asks as he scowls Stan. Team Craig did not get along with Stan and his crew. They were screwed over too many times by them to ever be cool again. Tweek roll his green orbs as he pats Token shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go." He waves them away as he gave them a smile; he appreciated that his friends look out for him. But he can handle himself from time to time. Craig nods and becks his friends to follow him to the lunchroom as they walk away (Y/N) looks over at Tweek with a small smile.

"Text me when you're done, Tweety!" she says before disappearing around the corner. Tweek smiles happily as he looks over at Stan.

"So what do you want?" The blonde asks straight up, he wants to get this over with and be with (Y/N).

Stan leans against the wall trying to play cool as he looks at Tweek.

"So you and (Y/N) are really close?" Stan asks making Tweek raise a brow.

"Yeah and?" He motions for Stan to go on wondering what she had to with anything.

"Are you guys…together?" Stan questions the boy making him blush. Oh God, he wished! But asking her out is too much pressure for him.

"N-no!" he answers quickly as his body shakes violently, but Tweek took a deep breath as he focuses on finding his center. Soon enough an image of (Y/N) flashes in his head he quickly calms down. A small smile finds its way on his lips as he focuses on Stan once again.

"Cool, because I was wondering if you could hook me up with her." Stan states casually as he shoves his hands in pocket. Tweek smile fell as he stares at the quarterback in a very confused manner.

"Gah, what? Aren't you dating Wendy?" he asks with a slight distress in his tone. Oh God, oh God! One of the most popular guys in school has a crush on his crush! So. Much. Pressure!

"Yeah, we broke up this morning. I figure I make her jealous by dating (Y/N)." he says simply with a large grin on face. When the words escaped from his mouth Tweek felt rage beginning to bubble up inside him.

"What?" The blonde asks with a harsh tone, but Stan seems to miss it.

"Yeah, I mean I could fake date any girl, but (Y/N) is one of the hottest girls in school! So I figure it be more believable that way! I just know Wendy would get so envious, take me back and we'll have the best angry makeup sex ever!" Stan explains to Tweek his ingenious plan, but this only further his anger. This fucking idiot wants to use HIS crush just to make his stupid girlfriend jealous? He wants to toy with her heart and an emotion like it was some kind of fucking toy!? Tweek has put up with Stan's bullshit in the past, but he just fucking crossed the line!

"So would you help?" And with that said Tweek snap. He balls up his right fist and sucker punches Stan in the middle of his face. And again and again. The angry blonde tackles Stan to the ground and sat on his chest and began to deliver blow after blow. Unknowingly to him, a crowd began to surround the fight and the audiences cheer on Tweek as he punches Stan over and over again.

"TWEEK!" a voice shouts loudly over the chants, but the boy ignores them and proceeds to fight Stan who finally threw in some punches of his own. Stan manages to hit Tweek's eye a few times but it didn't come close to the damage Tweek did on him. Stan's cheeks are red and swollen and his lip is busted.

"TWEEK!" The voice shouts again. Craig and Clyde made their way to the front of the fight and they grab Tweek and pull him off of Stan, but Tweek has an iron grip on the Marsh boy coat.

"Come on before a teacher comes!" Craig growls at Tweek making the blonde stop his resistances and immediately letting go of Stan. Token shoves through the crowd to make room for his friends to get through. When they got out the mass of bodies (Y/N) opens a classroom door and held it open for the boys. When they enter the room Craig and Clyde place Tweek gently down on the ground so he can calm down, but Tweek has other plans.

"THAT SON OF BITCH! Who the hell he thinks he is?!" Tweek screams as he trembles violently on the floor. He is digging in his pocket for his medication. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest from adrenaline and he can faintly feel his hands tingle.

"Tweek calm down." Token says gently.

"Don't tell me to calm down! That never makes me calm down!" he shouts again as he took in a quick breath. He feels his chest beginning to tighten up.

"That moron…was talking about (Y/n)! L-like she w-were a…t-toy! Are fu-…fucking kidding me!" The blonde teen began to choke on his words as his breath grew short. He took in sharp fast breaths as his body jitters uncontrollably. Crap, he is having a panic attack. Tweek stumbles to get on his feet, but he tips over and fell back on his ass. Oh God, the room is spinning. Tweek could hear incoherent shouts, the only thing he heard clear was Craig demanding for Tweeks pills.

(Y/N) rushes over to Tweek and cups his cheeks in her hands. Her brow knits together as she stares at Tweek worriedly.

"Hey, Tweek take slow deep breaths. Please find your center." She says softly as she strokes his cheeks with her thumb. Tweek eyes flutters uncontrollably as he did his best to look at (Y/N), but his mind is foggy and his body feels like its shutting down. This causes him to take in more rapid breaths making (Y/N) panic. Fuck! What could she do?! Ever eyes flicker from his eyes to lips...

Without thinking (Y/N) presses her lips against Tweeks. When their lips connect a burst of energy courses through both teens, sending pleasurable chills up their spines. Tweek's eyes widen as he stares at his crush kissing him, he instantly held his breath as tries to enjoy the feeling of her soft lips pressed against his chap ones. (Y/N) tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she moves closer to Tweek. The blonde slowly closes his eyes and release the breath he was holding from his nose as he kisses her back. Tweek places his hands on the back of her neck as the two shared this moment together. The blonde instantly felt his heart slowly down and his mind clearing up.

The kisses finally came to an end when (Y/N) pulls away from him. Her cheeks are painted pink as she stares at Tweek with large (E/C).

"Sorry, this was the only thing I-I could think of that require you to h-hold your breath." She explains to him as she bit her lower lip nervously. Tweek only just stares at her, he couldn't do anything else. She kissed him, she kissed….Oh God.

"And thank you for defending me Tweek, but please don't get into a fight. You really scared me." She mutters as she grabs his hands. Finally snapping out his daze, a small smile finds its way to his thin lips as he presses her forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but I'm not sorry for fighting for you. That jackass deserved it. I will never let anyone hurt you or disrespect you and if that requires me to fight, then I will fight." He says to her as gazes into her large beautiful (E/C). He ran his fingers through her soft (C/H) as he pulls her closer.

"Tweek." (Y/N) whispers as she wraps her arms around his neck. The blonde smirks and cranes his neck up and captures her lips again in a passionate kiss. The kiss starts off shy and innocent, but things quickly heat up when (Y/N) softly tugs on Tweeks hairs making him groan. A shot of want ran through him as he easily slips his long tongue into (Y/N) mouth making her moan softly. When his tongue enters her mouth she began to suckle on it making goosebumps cover Tweeks arms. His hands rub her hips softly making her shiver in delight. Oh, how she waited so long for this! She bucks her hips as she tugs on his flannel wanting to remove it, but someone clear their throat making the couple stop.

"Guys…seriously?" Craig nasally voice asks the two making them break their kiss and look at him with nervous smiles. Token and Clyde laugh as they use each other for support to stand as they did. The newly couple laugh alongside with them as they look back at each other happily.

"Craig stop being a cockblock." Tweek says as he flips off his best friend with a wide smile.

…

Please enjoy!

I will not be posting for a bit since I will be leaving on a cruise!

The song is unbreakable smile by Tori Kelly


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle Broflovski x Reader- Wrong number

L/O/H- length of hair

E/C- Eye color

Y/N- Your name

S or C- State or Country

….

In the quiet town of South Park, one teenage boy lay awake in his bed as he stares at his green ceiling. He shifts his tired emerald orbs over at his digital alarm clock and it read 5:35 A.M. Damn it. Another sleepless night. Kyle sighs as he ran his long fingers through his curly red hair as he stares back at his ceiling. He really needs to sleep! He has been studying for hours for 3 days straight and now he has the opportunity to get some rest and he can't! Why does his body hate him? The Jew groans as he lies on his side and stares out his window. Kyle closes his eyes in the attempt to fall asleep, after a few moments the boy felt himself drifting off.

 _Grips on your waist_

 _Front way, back way_

 _You know that I don't play_

Kyle eyes snaps open as his phone blared Drake's new single 'Dance' loudly on his nightstand. Damn it, he was so close. He reaches over his nightstand and answers the phone.

"Hello-"

"OH MY GOD MICHELLE! DANNY WANTS TO GET BACK TOGETHER BUT I'M LEAVING IN A FEW DAYS! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" a voice shouts at Kyle from the receiver.

"Oh fuck." He mutters as he pulls the phone away from his ear. God that really woke him up. He looks at his smartphone seeing a phone number he doesn't recognize on the screen. But his phone says the call is coming from (S or C) and he knew no one from there. Kyle places the phone back to his ear as he stretches.

"Um, excuse you have the wrong number." Kyle says into the transmitter making the girl on the other end stop talking. After a few seconds of pure silences, the girl spoke in a softer tone.

"Oh…sorry. This is a new phone; I must have put in the wrong number. I'm so sorry." The girl apologized quickly. Kyle yawns softly, he was ready to hang up, but he heard her sniffle. Was she crying?

"Hey, are you ok?" he asks in a concerned manner, but he only heard more sniffling. God, he couldn't stand it when girls cry. It made him feel sympathetic and he always felt like he had to do something to cheer them up.

"Y-yeah, it's fine, its fine. I'm sorry f-for calling you at this time and w-waking you up." She stutters as she hiccups softly. Kyle chuckles gently, trying to lighten up the mood. He slowly leans back against his headboard and smiles softly to himself.

"It's totally fine. I was having a hard time sleeping anyways and your screaming really woke me up. Now I can save $2.50 on coffee." He tells her honestly in a teasing manner as he looks back out his window. He heard her giggle softly and it made him smile wider.

"Well, that makes two of us, minus the coffee thing. I'm more of a hot chocolate gal." She says as she sniffles quietly again. Kyle smile fell a bit when he heard her voice sound hoarse and shaky.

"Hey, seriously are you sure you're ok? If you need to talk, I'm all ears." Kyle offers hers. The red head heard the girl sigh from the other line and he could hear her shift around her bed.

"Actually no, I'm not ok. I was in a relationship for 3 years and we were supposed to go out to dinner for our anniversary, but he never picked me up. When I went to his house I…I found him…found him in bed with another girl. So I broke up with him, now he's been calling and begging me to take him back, but I'm leaving in a few days and he thinks we can still work. I don't know. I know I shouldn't, but a part of me still loves him." She explains to him. Kyle nods to himself as he listens to her. He knew how much it hurt when someone you love cheated on you. He personally went through it when he dated Bebe a year ago and believe him, it hurt like a motherfucker when he found out. He struggled a lot to get back on his feet and if he can help this girl escape the same faith, then he will.

"Well, love is complicated. But if you want my honest opinion I don't think you should take him back. You guys been together for 3 years and he cheated. That is the shittiest and an unforgiveable thing you can ever do to anyone. And besides, if he couldn't be faithful to you when you're together, what makes you believe he will when you move?" Kyle asks as he shifts in a comfortable position on his bed.

"I know…I just…I guess I had hope." She admits as she weeps more. Kyle felt his heart tug when he heard her sob.

"It's ok to have hope, but in the end of the day, you have to take care of yourself first. And maybe it was for the better you found out now before anything serious happens between you guys. Now you can take this as a lesson and move on with your life. Don't give up on that hope; I'm sure you'll find love somewhere." Kyle says optimistically making the girl sigh heavily. She mutters a 'thank you' as she blows her nose.

"I'm so glad I dialed the wrong number." The girl utters gently making the Jewish boy feel a warm sensation in his chest.

"Do you mind if I keep your number?" She asks shyly hoping she didn't come off creepy.

"Of course!" Kyle says a bit too excitedly than he had hoped. He heard her giggle louder. Kyle blushes as he laughs nervously while he rubs the back of his neck. Oh way to play it cool.

"Great, so what should I save you under? I was thinking about 'Life Coach'." She says in a playful fashion making the Jew chuckle lightly.

"As awesome as that is, you can put Kyle. What should I put for you? Hot chocolate?" he asks back just as playful as he smirks to himself.

"As cute as that is, you can put (Y/N)." She answers back shyly.

"Ok, cool, I'll talk you to you later, (Y/N). Good night." Kyle bids good night as he lies back in his bed.

"Good night, talk to you soon. Kyle." And with that, she hung up. Kyle hums softly to himself as he looks back at his phone. Oh, he plans on talking to her later.

…

"Kyle? Kyle? KYLE!" a voice shouts at Kyle making the boy look up from his phone screen.

"Wha, what happen?" he asks as he turns to look at his best friend, Stan Marsh. Stan rolls his eyes as he shoves his hands back into his coat pockets.

"Dude, you've been staring at your phone all morning, what gives?" he asks slightly irritated that Kyle been distracted. The redhead sighs as he pockets the device and continues to walk along the sidewalk with Stan.

"I'm just worried about (Y/N). She is moving to her new home and I haven't heard from her since last night." He admits as he looks back ahead.

"You mean the girl you've been constantly been texting and calling for the past three days?" Marsh asks in pure curiosity. Kyle nods as he pulls out his phone checking if he received a text. None.

"Look, you know I find it weird that you've been talking to this girl for a few days now and you don't even know where she lived and what she looks like-"

"She doesn't know where I live and what I look like either. We are just...taking the friendship slow." Kyle interrupts Stan who puts his hands up in surrounding gesture.

"But even with all that. I'm sure she is ok, moving is a long process. So I don't expect her to text till later in the day or night." Stan reassures the Jewish boy making him groan.

"I know, I know. I just miss talking to (Y/N). She really funny to talk with and she is really smart. Half the time I don't even know how we find things to talk about, but we manage to do. It's nice to have someone to genuinely enjoy your random train of thoughts." Kyle muses happily as he thought back to the nights him and (Y/N) would talk till one of them fell asleep. Stan watches his friend face expression softens up as small smile graces his thin lips. Oh, he had seen that look before.

"Dude, you got it bad." He chuckles out making Kyle snap out of his trance. The redhead snaps his head towards his friend with a blush on his cheeks.

"What?! It's not like that! She just a really good friend!" he says defensively making Stan smirk.

"Yeah, like how Craig and Tweek are just good friends instead of butt buddies." He says poking fun at his best friend. Kyle huffs as he kneels down and scoops a handful of snow and shaped it into a perfect sphere. Stan notices this and he quickly put his track training to use and sprinted away from Kyle. Kyle has been on the baseball team for three years and he has a powerful pitch and crazy aim. Kyle smirks and runs after the track star with determination.

…

"About fucking time you guys showed up." Craig's voice barks at the two friends when they enter Tweak Bros. coffee shop.

"Sorry guys, Kyle was acting childish." Stan states as he wipes his damp coat clean from snow bits. Kyle scoffs as he walks over to the booth where Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Token and Clyde sat at.

"Yeah, I was being childish." He replies sarcastically as he rolls his green eyes. Cartman groans loudly as he looks at the day walker.

"No one gives a fuck what you two were doing. We are just pissed that you guys were running late and you have our movie tickets to see 'The Purge!'" Cartman shouts at him making Kyle growl with anger.

"Well, maybe your fat ass should have paid for your own damn ticket!" Kyle shot back as he glares at the larger boy.

"Why the hell would I pay $12 when your dumbass works at the movies and I can pay nothing?" Cartman argues as he scowls Kyle back.

"Then stop complaining you asshole! We are here now and Tweek is still working!"

"He only has ten more minutes! If you weren't here by then I would have personally kicked your ass!" Cartman resorts back making Kyle grind his teeth in anger. God, he wanted nothing more but to whip his ass! The two continue arguing while they waited for Tweek's shift to be over. Soon a girl with (L/H) (C/H) walks into the warm coffee shop shivering. Jesus, it's freezing out there! She rubs her hands together to create heat as she walks over to the counter. Tweek notice the girl and gave her a wide smile.

"Welcome m-may I t-take you order?" he asks the girl as she wraps her arms around herself.

"Hot chocolate please." Tweek nods and pressed her order into the computer.

"That would be a $1.50. And what is your name?"

"(Y/N)." She says softly as she hands Tweek the correct amount of money. But unknown to her, her name had caught the attention of a certain red head. Kyle stops his meaningless bickering with Cartman and shifts his orbs over to the new girl.

"Ok, (Y/N) your order will be out in a second, you can wait at a table if you like." He says in a friendly tone as he went to make her drink. (Y/N) nods to herself as she looks around the small coffee shop, as she scans her surroundings her (C/E) eyes met with bright green eyes. Oh, wow they are a beautiful shade of green. (Y/N) then examines the owner of the staring eyes and saw he is cute. This made her blush and she quickly looks away. Why is that cute guy staring at her anyways? She decided to ignore it for now and sit on the other side of the coffee shop. (Y/N) pulls out a chair from a small table and sat down.

Once she sat down she moans softly, her back has been killing her! All this moving around she hasn't been able to catch a break. Maybe this would be the perfect time to call Kyle, to let him know she alright. (Y/N) pulls out her smartphone and press Kyle contact number; she pressed the phone to ear as she listens to the soft hum of the phone ringing.

Kyle was snap out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ringing. He checks the screen and sees it (Y/N) calling. He happily slides the green button and presses the phone to his ear.

"Hey! I was starting to get worried, you ok?" he asks her as he moves away from his group of friends. (Y/N) sighs into the transmitter as she slides further into her seat.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just all this moving has me run down and the town I moved to is freezing!" she explains to her friend. Kyle looks back at the mystery girl who enter the shop a while go and sees her on the phone. He felt his heart pick up as he watches the girl.

"Oh? Where are you now?"

"Oh, I'm a cute coffee shop; I just order hot chocolate to warm up." As she said this she saw Tweek walking up to her with her drink. (Y/N) moves the transmitter slightly away from her mouth and looks up at Tweek with a smile.

"Thank you." She says to him making Tweek smile.

"Anytime." The twitchy boy responds back as he went back to the counter. Kyle's eyes widen as he watch the interaction before him and he heard it as well from his phone. Holy shit dude.

"Hello? Ky, still there?" (Y/N) ask as she sips her cocoa. Kyle smiles as he walks over to (Y/N) table.

"Yeah, I'm here. I just saw something interesting." He states as he got closer.

"Oh, like what?" The (E/C) girl asks as she sips more of her drink. It's so good! But she stops sipping when she saw from the corner of her eyes someone moving close to her. It was the cute boy who was staring at her earlier. The stranger pulls out the seat in front of her and sat down with an amused smirk on his lips.

"Like you sitting in a coffee shop in my hometown." He answers still on the phone. The girl's eyes widen in shock as she stares at Kyle with disbelief.

"No fucking way." She mutters with her phone still pressed to her ear making Kyle chuckle into the phone, only furthering her disbelief.

"Way." Kyle answers simply. (Y/N) stood up from her seat and hugs the tall boy with all her might.

"Oh my God, Kyle!" she shouts out excitedly as she wraps her arms around his neck. Kyle wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up. She is so much cuter than he imagined.

…

-5 months later-

"OH! Combo move!" (Y/N) shouts as she quickly presses the buttons on Kyle Xbox one remote controller.

"Damn it! Stop doing combo moves you, cheater!" Kyle cries out as he tries to dodge (Y/N) character kicks and punches. This made the girl scoffs as she enters another combo move and defeating Kyle in another round of his own wrestling game.

"You just got OWNED!" she yells out as she snaps her fingers and points at the sulking boy.

"Pfft, it's just a game. It's not like you can beat me in real wrestling." He says cockily as he smirks at his friend. (Y/N) rolls her (C/E) as she directs them back to Kyle.

"Is that a challenge?" she asks.

"Maybe?" He shot back. And without warning, (Y/N) tackles the Jewish boy to the floor, trying to pin him down. Kyle got a grip of himself and starts to fight back but she is stronger than she looks. (Y/N) locked hands with Kyle's and straddled his hips down. They both put as much force into pinning the other but (Y/N) is overpowering Kyle. But Kyle didn't mind, he had her on top of him and their faces are only inches away. He could admire her beauty up close without making a fool of himself. He had to admit over the course of five months he fell hard for her. How could he not? She is everything he ever wanted and her looks are just a bonus!

"Fight back!" she shouts making Kyle blink back to reality. He gazes up into her intense (E/C) and down to her pulse lips. Without thinking, Kyle leans up and captures her lips into a passionate kiss. This made (Y/N) eyes widen as she watches the boy she has a crush on kissing her. (Y/N) closes her eyes and instantly returns the kiss making Kyle smile softly. He places his hands on her waist as he leans back on the floor with (Y/N) on top.

"Fuck~" He moans softly into the kiss as he felt her pressed down on his dick. (Y/N) smirks as she ran her fingers through his curly hair as she grinds her sex against Kyle hardening member in a slow circle. The red head loosens his grip her waist as his hands slide down and squeeze her ass making her yelp in the kiss. When the window of opportunity opens in front of him, he slips in long tongue into her warm mouth. Their tongues swirled around the other in the heated kiss making the young teens hot and horny.

"Mhmm~" she moans as she presses their sex closers together.

Fuck you (fuck you)

Fuck you very, very much

Cause your words don't translate

And it's getting quite late

So please don't stay in touch

(Y/N) groan as she pulls away from the kiss to look at her phone. Unknown, she groans as she answers the phone. It might be her stupid friends prank calling again. Kyle pouts slightly when she pulled away, but he sat up and began to kiss up her neck. His hands still holding onto her firm ass for support.

"What?" she barks into the phone clearly upset that they interrupted them. Kyle chuckles huskily near her ear as his nips her soft ear lobe making her shiver in pleasure. (Y/N) quickly steals a kiss from his lips before he returns to her neck.

"Hey, (Y/N)? Can we talk?" (Y/N) face fell when she heard her ex-voice. Ugh, of all people.

"No Danny we can't." Kyle stops his shower of affection on her neck when he heard her ex-name. Oh, he knew all about Danny and his dirty ways. He peeps up to see (Y/N) wearing a blank face as plays with his hair in a soothing manner.

"Oh come on, please! I know I messed up, but please give me another chance!" Danny cries out loud enough for the red head to hear. Kyle rolls his green eyes and plucks the phone from (Y/N) hand and places the transmitter of her phone by his mouth.

"Hey, (Y/N) boyfriend speaking. Look we were in the middle of something and you are getting in the way. So do us a favor and never call back."

"BOYFRI-" But before Danny could finish Kyle turned off her phone and place it on back on the floor.

"Boyfriend?" (Y/N) asks in a teasing manner as a smirk found its way on her lips. Kyle nods as he kisses her lips softly as he wraps his arms around her waist, holding her closer.

"Yeah, I really like you and I know you like me. So why not make it official." He states confidently.

"Oh~. Someone confident. But that's now how I want to be asked." She expresses as she cups his cheeks. The green eyed teen rolls his eyes once more playfully as he kisses up her neck slowly.

"(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?" Kyle asks as he draws near her lips. (Y/N) smiles down at him and bites her lower lip as she nods.

"Yes." And with one move Kyle cups her cheeks and pulls her in for a loving kiss.

…..

Ok! I am back! Sorry for the errors!

And I will be taking requests at this point! I will be only taking a few for now so I don't overwhelm myself!

So this is what I need!

Name

Age

Grade

Looks- Please be detailed

Bio- please be detailed

Interests/Likes

Dislikes

Friends

Crush

Or/boy/girlfriend (If you want to be dating already before the story starts)


End file.
